High Beams
by goldstranger
Summary: ONE SHOT This actually happened no lie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Mutant X nor do I own this story and particular plot line. Mutant X belongs to Marvel Studios, Tribune Entertainment and those suckers at Fire Works Production until they let them go. **

**A/N: So I'd thought I'd get something out in honor of Halloween. Wanted something of a thriller too so this little Elemental/Psionic went out hunting and found something worthy of this fandom.**

**To FalconWolf3 for all her support through my mental blockage.**

**As stated before this story and plotline is not mine if it feels familiar it might be because you've heard or seen it before. To Caitlin I swear I typed this out before I sent you that email. Believe me when I say it's completely different!**

**To my readers old and new, once again my computer is infected. Good for nothing firewalls. So this might be the only new one out for a while until I either get a new laptop or get my old one fixed. **

**So sit back relax and enjoy the read and as always let me know what yah think! **

**00(O)00**

_Emma De Lauro sighed as she pushed the strands of her now chocolate brown hair out of her blue eyes. Adjusting the strap of her seat belt so it wouldn't be so tight against her chest she glanced into the mirror. It was almost too dark to see the road and she was beginning to wish she hadn't borrowed the little black Honda after all. What she should have done was waited back at the party until one of the guys or Shalimar could come pick her up liked they'd asked her too._

_As usual she put up a big thing about being able to take care of herself and had asked Leo if she could get a ride home. Her long time friend had just tossed her the keys and said to have the car back whenever she wanted. Slightly taken aback by the all too friendly gesture (maybe he had one too many) she smiled and asked him if that was ok with his latest girlfriend. The fair- haired college man had just shrugged it off saying it was cool. _

_So Emma gave him a good hug and even gave him a little mind nudge coaxing him to stop his drinking. The car took some time to get started but once it did she was on her way home. She had com-linked the guys once she was far away enough and told them she was on her way home. Smirking at Brennan's comment about women and not knowing when to listen. That was when she notice the gas tank was almost on empty, too close too empty. " Shit... Leo." Checking around she noticed a gas station up ahead, and even though it wasn't her power, she willed the damn car to keep on going. She could feel it slowing down. The little Honda gave out just as pulled up in front of one of the tankers. _

_"Self-service." She read off the sign. After filling up the car she went to pay the attendant who turned out to be a real nice guy. So they talked for a while and exchanged safe numbers. Walking back to Leo's cursed car she noticed there was a man watching her. He seemed ordinary enough tall, dark hair sticking out of an old Yankee's cap, faded jeans, and a pull over. His eyes were another story they were cold green and had an eerie glow to them. She could feel them on her the whole way to the car; they seem to cut right through Emma. The Psionic shivered a bit pulling her coat tighter around her body. As she pulled out of the station she sighed, there was something weird about that guy. She hadn't been able to get a read off of him; her powers had been fluxuating lately. What a time for her abilities to go out of wack. _

_Emma glanced in the rear view mirror and did a classic double take unless her eyes were mistaken there was a truck right behind her. The one she had seen back at the gas station. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she took notice it she had changed her speed as had the truck. "Must be going the same way." Keeping her eyes on the road and the truck she waited for it to change speeds or directions. Emma turned her car on the next intersection and bit her lip when the truck fallowed. _

_Suddenly the truck turned on his High Beams flooding her car with light almost blinding her to the dark road for a minute, and then they were turned off. Emma gripped the steering wheel tightly and tired to get a read off of the man, what she got back were bits of anger nothing more not even an image to help her out. Making another turn off the main road she tried to scramble her brain to see if anyone lived near by, she remembered Leo's sister Caitlin lived near lived near one of the back of Clock stopper road. She hadn't been to the party because her boyfriend James hadn't been feeling all to well. Making yet another turn on the next exit she watched as the truck fallowed in the same manner, the High Beams were turned on once more flooding the car with lights for a full on minute then they were turned off. _

_Emma sped up the little Honda to eighty but the truck managed to stay with her the entire way. Caitlin's house was coming up on the horizon and Emma willed the car to go faster. The lights were still on and hope seared through her chest pushing the car up to 90. She slammed on the breaks as she pulled up the driveway jumping out of the car before it had even fully stopped. The truck was still coming up the road Emma began to pound on the door screaming for Caitlin to open the door please. Just as the locks on the door came undone the truck pulled up at the entrance to the beginning of the drive way and the man from the gas station jumped out of the cab. His green eyes glared under the light of the moon in his hand he held a shotgun. Emma banged on the door now more frightened screaming for Caitlin to call the police. Abruptly Emma was yanked into the house and the door slammed shut. _

_The boys in blue came in record time much to Emma's relief (thank god for James' empathic powers). She watched as they went to the man with the shotgun. As they began to talk him down the man placed the shotgun down on the ground and started yelling that he hadn't meant to scare anyone, "I'm not the man you want!" He yelled out pleading with the cops and towards the house where Emma, Caitlin and James stood watching. _

_"You gotta listen to me, it's not me you want!" The three in the house came out onto the porch when they cuffed the man. Who was now indicating to the cops that they check out the little black Honda. The police on the scene motioned for his partner to check out what the man was raving about. Sure enough when his partner check the back seat of Emma's borrowed car there was a man crouched there holding a knife. _

_Later the man from the truck (whose name was Carlos) explained to both the cops and Emma that he had seen the crazy man slip into Emma's car just as she had slid into the front seat. There was no way he could stop the man with out the risking the chance that the man in the back seat could hurt her. Carlos was about to call the cops when Emma had pulled out of the station so he had ran back to his truck and fallowed her instead. Each time the man in the back seat had reached over to take Emma out Carlos had turned on his High Beams the man in the back seat would drop back down afraid someone would see him._

_Caitlin had went back inside the house while Emma finished answering the police's questions, and com-linked Shalimar telling her she would be home soon. As the police pulled away something clicked in Emma's mind. It had obviously been too dark to see who had been driving the truck so how was it that Carlos had been able to see the man in the back seat? Turning to her savior she called out to him, he stopped half way to his truck and waited till she was just about at his side. "You're a Feral aren't you?"_

_Carlos gave a glance at Caitlin and James, than gave a slight nod. "I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"I know, thank you."_

_He smiled and walked back to his truck. Emma looked up into the night sky with a small sigh. She would never forget this night. Ever. _

**00(O)00**

**This story was adapted from the book _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark, Collected American Folklore by Alvin Shwartz._**__

**Ok so I know its not the ending you were expecting but I swear that is how it was told. I might have tweaked it a bit to fit the fandom and places. Could have gone a lot worse no?**

****

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!**


End file.
